


When You Need a Distraction

by Replicae, Starktastic (Replicae)



Series: Getting back to writing [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Everybody Lives, M/M, You Have Been Warned, after Loki's invasion, been reading too much crack, crackfic, everybody is OOC, nothing about this is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replicae/pseuds/Replicae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replicae/pseuds/Starktastic
Summary: When Loki is believed to be back in New York, Fury sends Iron Man to capture the fugitive. However, crack happens and Tony finds himself in a not entirely new (shared) spotlight.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Getting back to writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	When You Need a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iceflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceflame/gifts).



> This only happened because I have been spending too much time with the fanfic maker and Iceflame encouraged me.  
> And I seriously needed to write something absolutely stupid, so here we are, with a fic that is hopefully entertaining to at least some poeple.  
> I'm going to sleep now.

After the attack on New York, nothing was the same. Tony had been busy rebuilding the former Stark Tower, now Avengers Tower, and tried to stay away from Fury and his agents. That excluded Natasha and Clint, who actually seemed to be quite fun if you got to know them closer. Just like Cap, who had slowly started to get used to this new and strange century. Even Bruce had agreed to stay in the tower, making it so much easier for Tony to excuse his science binges if someone asked about them. After all, two renowned scientists were working together on… anything, really. Sometimes Tony thought up any kind of strange device as an excuse, nobody ever actually wanted to see them anyway.

So, months after Loki’s invasion, Tony was working on a code, alone in his workshop. It was a day like any other. The brunette had to tell Dum-E at least a dozen times to stay away from the fire extinguisher and Jarvis played random youtube videos for him. Nobody had to know that Tony used youtube to keep up with the kids’ lingo, so, like usual, the workshop was closed for anybody but Tony himself.

Then, all of a sudden, Jarvis stopped a video about a girl yeeting a can through a crowded hallway and played a message sent by Fury, of all people. Groaning, Tony sat down on one of his desks and decided to watch Fury’s message. Maybe it was important… and if the director messaged him directly, it was likely that Iron Man was the best man for whatever job Fury wanted done. That didn’t mean Tony wanted to receive regular messages from SHIELD, no. But, to be honest, this little mission did pique Tony’s interest.

“Stark, we received reliable information that Loki is on Earth.” Now that was interesting, indeed. Thor had personally brought his adopted brother back to Asgard. The mage was supposed to be sitting in a cell in a dungeon beneath the golden palace, as far as Tony was concerned. The Asgardian had vividly described Loki’s cell, on his last visit to Earth. How it was filled with books, soft cushions and a large amount of hair care products. It had cost a lot of self restraint, something Tony didn’t have a lot of, but he still managed not to comment on Loki’s situation in front of Thor, who seemed to be devastated that Loki’s wardrobe had been reduced to only three outfits. Three!

“Loki was always so fashionable… I don’t know if he will be able to find his way back to the light, with only three outfits and no personal hairdresser. He has to style himself. Not, that he’s not capable of doing that, Loki is unbelievably talented…. But how is he supposed to turn to the good side when all he can think about is how to do his hair and how to combine his outfits with each other to create a new look?”

Tony had not been able to respond anything to that, for one, his walk in closet was huge and he didn’t even know how many outfits he himself possessed. He also doubted that Loki would be unable to find a few minutes a day to think about ways to redeem himself, sitting in a cell day in, day out. What truly kept the mechanic from saying anything to Thor at all, concerning his brother, was the image of the mage that kept popping up in Tony’s head, whenever he thought about the man. Loki had worn one outfit during the invasion, one that fit him really well. Too well. All that leather, the straps.. and then, Loki’s smirk… No, thinking about Loki meant too tight pants and in this case, no release, so Tony had kept his mouth shut, trying not to think about the trickster, his outfit or what he could find hidden beneath all that leather…

Good thing Fury’s video message was pre-recorded, as Tony was growing hot real fast. Alright, a certain someone was back on Earth. “He is in New York.” Great! He was in New York! “You have to find him immediately, he is a danger not only to the city, but the whole country!” The pre-recorded Fury kept on blabbering, while Tony started his search on the well-dressed alien prince who more often than not appeared in his erotic dreams. Definitely something he would never tell Thor.

Jarvis closed Fury’s video and searched for any traces on the trickster God, while Tony tried to narrow down where Loki could be lingering. The A.I. resumed playing the stopped youtube video in the background. Only a few minutes after receiving the information on Loki, the God appeared on Tony’s screen. “Jarvis? What-“ “It is a video on a random playlist on youth culture, Sir.” The mechanic stared at his screen, at Loki’s face. At the man, who was sitting in front of a camera, putting on make-up and telling his viewers how important it was to look fierce when walking the streets of New York.

Surprised, a little shocked and undeniably aroused, Tony watched Loki’s make-up tutorial, before reading the comments. Apparently, Loki was a famous youtuber with a large fanbase? Seriously? And oh God, all those thirsty comments… The mage had thousands of views and of course, a lot more videos on his channel. Mesmerized, Tony watched the videos. Loki putting on make-up. Loki doing his hair. Loki dressing up in too tight clothing that is probably illegal don’t look at his crotch oh fuck that ass in those pants will be the end of Tony’s last brain cell.

In the end, Jarvis had to shut down the video so Tony’s brain could reboot. It was interesting, how Loki’s videos were uncensored when almost all the videos in which Tony appeared, were censored. Okay, in most them Tony was absolutely naked, while Loki was, strictly speaking, still wearing clothes. Maybe there were videos in which Loki wasn’t wearing clothes..?

Swallowing hard, Tony shook his head and told Jarvis to find the place, Loki recorded his videos. In the meantime, the brunette took a long, extremely relaxing shower. When he came back, dressed in tight jeans and a too tight shirt, Jarvis had found the building and sent the address to the Iron Man armor, Tony was already climbing into. “Time to capture a sexy, youtube famous trickster God.”

A few minutes later, Tony crashed through a window, right into Loki’s penthouse. “Oh my, looks like we have a visitor. Would you like to join us Mr. Stark?” Instantly, Tony found the source of the velvety voice and froze, when he spotted Loki in a bathrobe, sitting in front of a webcam, braiding his hair in an elaborate fashion. “Cat got your tongue, Darling? Come on, come here… sit next to me.”

And that’s exactly what Tony did. He stepped out of his armor, smirked when he saw Loki checking him out and sat next to the almost naked man, he was supposed to capture. “You’re recording a video?”, the Avenger asked and his eyes drifted down Loki’s chest, who snaked an arm around Tony’s waist. “I am… and you just gave me an idea for another video… I have a proposition to make.”

And just like that, a whole lot of Tony`s dreams suddenly came true. After Loki recorded his braiding tutorial, he showed Tony his personal BDSM dungeon and explained how he wanted to give tutorials on proper BDSM etiquette and other helpful information. Of course Tony was instantly on board when Loki mentioned, he needed someone to demonstrate some techniques on. While some videos were purely informative and allowed to be uploaded on youtube, they had to create accounts on various porn sites for other videos, which _accidently_ turned out to be mature. Who could have known?

It was fascinating how fast Loki was able to upload his content. He had edited the videos in no time. Tony was still recovering from a _tutorial_ , when the first comments came in. Satisfied, Loki sat down next to Tony on the couch and pulled the exhausted human in his lap. “Thank you for your guest appearance, but I think, you should be a more prominent figure in my videos from now on. I am quite fond of this new format we started.” Of course Tony agreed. And of course, he told Fury to pound his cane, after the director had found their videos and demanded Tony to hand Loki over to the authorities.

As if Tony, or Loki’s fangirls, would ever let that happen.

\- - -

Beloved youtubers during the day, famous pornstars at night. Tony could not complain about his new life, neither could Loki.


End file.
